Lake Bresha
.]] Lake Bresha (ビルジ湖, Biruji-ko, aka Lake Bilge) is a location in Final Fantasy XIII. It is a huge lake located on Cocoon's outer-rim, directly underneath the Hanging Edge. Lake Bresha was completely crystallized when the fal'Cie, Anima, crash-landed there after being defeated by Lightning and her companions. Datalog Lake Bresha is located near Cocoon's outer rim, directly beneath the Hanging Edge. Once a bustling center of activity, this desolate area is now home only to monsters that lurk amongst the centuries-old remnants of civilization. The final wave of power released by the falling Pulse fal'Cie has locked the waters of the lake in solid crystal form, creating a beautiful and unsettling landscape. '' Story The characters arrive in Lake Bresha shortly after the events in the Pulse Vestige to discover that they have all become l'Cie. They try to figure out what their Focus is but only manage to discover they all shared the same vision of Ragnarok attacking the Sanctum capital of Eden. After finding Serah's crystal stuck in a bigger crystal structure, Snow desperately tries to break her free. Lightning leads the other team members away to look for another way out of the crystal lake, leaving Snow behind. They soon arrive at the Bresha Ruins city where they fight a Garuda Interceptor and find an airship to make an escape before their ship is shot down and they crash somewhere in the Vile Peaks. Meanwhile, PSICOM finds Snow and outnumber him before the Shiva Sisters are summoned and wipe the soldiers out. Snow is forced to face them in a battle to prove his worth to the Eidolons. He defeats them but is apprehended by an unknown group of soldiers, and meets Oerba Yun Fang who takes him captive along with the crystallized Serah. He departs Lake Bresha on board a Cavalry airship. Treasure Enemy Formations The Waters Stilled *PSICOM Warden x7 *Wight x3, Ghast x1 *Ghoul x4, Ghast x1 *Ghast x3 Amid Timebound Waves *PSICOM Enforcer x2, PSICOM Warden x1 *Pantheron x2 *Pantheron x4 *Wight x3, Ghast x3 *Breshan Bass x4 (Two separate encounters) A Silent Maelstrom *Manasvin Warmech x1 (Boss) *PSICOM Ranger x3 *Stiria x1, Nix x1 (Eidolon battle) Encased in Crystal *Pantheron x4 (Two separate encounters) *PSICOM Tracker x2 *Bloodfang Bass x4, Breshan Bass x1 *Bloodfang Bass x5, Breshan Bass x1 *Watchdrone x3 *Breshan Bass x3 *Bloodfang Bass x7, Breshan Bass x3 *Alpha Behemoth x1 The Frozen Falls *PSICOM Tracker x2, PSICOM Ranger x1 *Watchdrone x3 *Watchdrone x1, Ciconia Velocycle x1 Gates of Antiquity *Watchdrone x3, PSICOM Ranger x1 *Alpha Behemoth x1 Forgotten Commons *PSICOM Ranger x2, Crusader x1 (Two separate encounters) A City No Longer *Pantheron x2 *Pantheron x3 *PSICOM Tracker x1, PSICOM Ranger x1 *PSICOM Tracker x2, PSICOM Ranger x1 *Pantheron x2, PSICOM Tracker x2, PSICOM Ranger x2 *PSICOM Ranger x2, PSICOM Executioner x1 *PSICOM Tracker x2, PSICOM Executioner x1, PSICOM Ranger x1 Echoes of the Past *Garuda Interceptor x1 (Boss) Music For most of the area, the theme "Lake Bresha" is played. In the ruins found on the edge of the lake, the theme "Gapra Whitewood" is played. Gallery Trivia *Lake Bresha has a similar appearance to Lake Macalania from ''Final Fantasy X as both have ruins - first caused by fal'Cie Anima's fall, while the other's are from the Machina War. *In Final Fantasy XIII, the Bresha Ruins are divided into two areas: "A City No Longer" and "Echoes of the Past". *The architecture of the Bresha Ruins is similar to Hanging Edge, another ruined city abandoned in the aftermath of the War of Transgression. Category:Final Fantasy XIII Locations